Megaman Battle network,Lan and Megaman
by ZERO X1
Summary: this is the way I think it sould have been but any way I will try to put a little humor and I have made a few changes but I won't get into that
1. To The School

I don't own any thing about megaman battle network,capcom owns it. It will be simular to the megaman battle network 1 game (=start of person thinking Or doing something )=end of person thinking or doing something  
  
lan... get up lan!! Lan ...uh sleep I need sleep....  
  
megaman LAN!! your going to be late for school again!  
  
Lanuh... wha... Oh MAN! (gets dressed in seconds) megaman any new mail?  
  
megamangeez is that all you can think about when your late?  
  
Lanah..come on megaman is there any?  
  
Megamanok fine.. you have 2 emails one is from your dad the other is from netnews  
  
(lan read the emails "Dads, sorry I couldn't come home sunday here's a presant ,LanAllright!! I got a crossgun C COOL!. NetNews, WWW crime on the rise! it says the WWW plan to control the net might be starting) Lan(Shoot well if they are I better be ready ) ,lan go's downstairs  
  
lan morning mom  
  
mom Good morning lan you sleepy head I hope you have time to eat before going to school other wise you will be starving at lunch time. (I sould get lan a alarm clock)  
  
Lan ok I'll eat ( eats a very hurried breakfast)Lan hey Cool! a chip is under the plate I got a recov 10 A sweet!,  
  
then lan go's outside to a grumby girl friend  
  
maylLan! You're late.. AGAIN!  
  
MegamanUh-oh...Mayl looks VERY grumpy...  
  
Lan No one asked you to wait for me ya know.  
  
MaylHm? Did you just say something? C'mon! Let's go!  
  
Lan(Geez.. Wemen) Why do we always have to walk to school together?  
  
MaylBecouse Silly because we always have so much to talk about!  
  
Megaman She means SHE's got a lot to talk about. You just listen...  
  
LanQuiet Dork!  
  
Mayl(well thats not how he should talk to megaman ...oh well)Have you heard about the oven accidints? peoples ovens have been spiting out fire all'va sudden!  
  
LanHmm.... (lets see I could put my new crossgun in inplace of this shotgun or maybe this canon)..hu Oh what did you say Mayl?  
  
Mayl(Men never hear ya when ya talking)I said.. HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE OVEN ACCIDINTS? PEOPLES OVENS HAVE BEEN SPITING OUT FIRE ALL'VA SUDDEN!!!! (Maybe he heard me this time) I bet it's a WWW virus on the loose.  
  
LanOh ( rubs ear hoping it will help to stop the ringing in his ear) your just amagining things  
  
Mayl Well maybe... well here we are lets get to class  
  
LanGOOD now I can get away from Mayl.  
  
MaylEXCUSE ME!?!?!? You said WHAT!!??  
  
Lan(DANG I got to stop thinking out loud)I said good now I can get away from..Mail I cann't stand junk Mail.heh heh(Oh CRAP I don't think she bought it)  
  
MaylWell that didn't sound like what you said....but ok I belive you...this time(I still don't Beleave him)  
  
Lan(Wow that was CLOSE I did think she would beleave me).  
  
Boy Morning lan dex was looking for you he wants you to go talk to him right away.ya know he's to big to big to be in elamentery school kinda scary..  
  
Lan (Man I know what he wants..oh well) Hey dex  
  
DexFINALY I been waitin' for you LAN! I challenge you...to a NetBattle! Your wimpy Megaman against my GutsMan! (he doesn't stand a chance)  
  
Yai I heard that NetBattling isn't allowed you know! (unless he forgot again...I swear his brain is the size of a peanut...heh heh heh)  
  
DexAwh stuff it! you sure got a big mouth for such a shrimp! We're not bothering anyone,are we,Lan?  
  
YaiWell I guess...... SHRIMP! that's no way to talk to a lady!(His brain must be smaller than I thought.)  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong  
  
Dex Aw man! Class is starting! after class,lan be there or be square! (and if he doesn't show i'll make sere his is SQUARE HA HA HA)  
  
Miss MariLet's begin class,shall we? first period is ... "Virus Busting" Who's read NetNews?  
  
BoyI did! It said WWW net crime is on the rise!  
  
Miss MariVery good! And extra marks for checking your netnews.  
  
Megaman course,you should know too,Lan...(unless he forgot about it like he does every thing else)  
  
Miss Mari It's important that we all know how to fight viruses!  
  
DexHah! I'd like to see a WWW virus take on me and GutsMan!  
  
YaiHrmph, Dex and his silly little GutsMan... (like dex also dumb as a brick)  
  
DexWhad' you say!? (I oughta pound her for that)  
  
Lan Relax! Why would the WWW bother with you anywhy,Dex?  
  
Dex Why,you! Lan! (now I'll realy wup his butt in a netbattle)  
  
Miss MariQuiet in the class! Today we'll be using the common virus called a "mettool". Jack in with your PET so your NetNavi can access the net.  
  
Lanok.. Jack in Megaman.EXE Transmit.  
  
Miss Mari It looks like everyone'sNavi is online!  
  
Mari's Navi Ok I'm releasing the "mettool" data now. Everyone ready?  
  
Lanallright this is going to be easy I rock at virus busting  
  
Megaman's stat's 100 hp 1 attack 1 rapid 1 charge basicly what you start with chips canon A X2 shotgun V minibomb C sword S  
  
Lan Megaman I'll send 2 canons get ready.  
  
MegamanOK, I'll line up with them and blast them.(lines up with the first mettool) Take this!(fires the canon witch and hit the met right in the eyes deleting it but the blast was so strong that megaman fell flat on his back)wow I need to get use to that blast,oh I need to get up before..OWW,I get hit, (gets and jumps out of the way of the next shockwave lines up with the second met and fires the second canon hiting the second met making it flip backwards and blow up in smoke.  
  
Lanall right that was easy.  
  
Mari's Navigreat job I'm relising the next wave of viruses  
  
Lanok megaman lets kick some virus butts  
  
chips steal S widesword S canon B shotgun N minibomb B  
  
Lanmegaman I'll send a steal and a wide sword use the steal then slash the mets with the wide sword k?  
  
Megamanall right (uses the steal and the arena flashes and more of the space is red for mega man to move in)all right then take this!(walk forward as far as he could and slashed the mets right in their faces with his wide sword deleting the 2 mets.  
  
Lanok one more bust to go your doing great megaman.  
  
Mari's Naviok this is the last wave of viruses every ones doing great.  
  
chips:steal S wide sword S canon A canon B steal S  
  
Lanalright I am sending 2 canons  
  
Megamanok lets blast them (lines up with 1 of the mets readys him self for the blast and fires at the met but the met was a little smarter then the rest of the mets and he moved out of the way)dang it ..oh wait HAHAHA one of the other mets moved right behind the one that moved an it got deleted instead.  
  
Lan thats cool whatsome differant chips?  
  
Megaman sure send the steal and wide sword that you had.  
  
Lan ok slot in steal S wide sword S!  
  
Megaman thanks (the arena flashed and then the area that megaman could move in extended a good few feet)ok time to delete!(walks up to the two mets and deleted them with ease.  
  
Lanall right megaman you did great.  
  
A few classes later  
  
Lan finaly Schools done hey megaman lets go home and get on the net.  
  
Megaman Ok but... weren't we going to do something after school?  
  
Dex HEY LAN!!! YOU CANN'T GO YET!!  
  
Lan Oh Shoot!(I didn't want NetBattle that loser)what dex?  
  
Dex Lets netbattle I just got the latest version of gutsman yesterday! I bet you 500 zenny That I Win.(like he has a chance to win)  
  
Lanall right but you better get you zenny ready to give to me couse your going down.  
  
DexI don't think so Gutsman is WAY to strong for your wipy megaman.  
  
LanI don't think so dex Megaman Battle routine set Exacute!!  
  
GutsMan 200 hp Attacks ,Shockwave 10 damage,line crack cracks 1 line, guts punch 20 damage  
  
Chips, 2 canon A's 2 mini bomb C's and 1 crossgun C  
  
Lan Megaman I'm sending 2 Minibombs and 1 crossgun C  
  
Megamanall right then lets rock,(megaman took the blue ball sized bomb throwing it as hard as he could but it didn't go as far as he wanted and was going to miss, untill Gutsman moved and steped right onto the space ware the bomb was going to land so the bomb hit him for 50 damage)  
  
GutsmanYEOW!!!(gutsman fliped back onto his back and as he was lieing there megaman fired his crossgun right into gutsmans back doing 30 more damage leaving him with 120 HP)  
  
Gutsmanwhy you little turp! take this!!(gutsman steps right in front of megaman smacking him in the face with a gutspunch flinging megaman backwards onto his back. as he was geting up damageing he even more leaving him with 70 HP.  
  
Megamandang it lan I need more chips.(as he is talking he fire his megabuster at gutsman severeal times hiting him 5 times gutsmans HP is now 115  
  
chips:canon A canon A shotgun N shotgun N recov 10 A  
  
Lanok I'm sending a Recov 10 A and two Canon A's  
  
Megamanok (a sothing light covers megaman healing him by 10 HP)that feels better woh(jumps over another shockwave and as he is in mid air megaman fires his buster severeal times hiting gutsman 5 more times and as he lands he fires his first canon hiting gutsman and making him spin around and makes him dizzy as his is tring to see clearly megaman shots him again leaving him with 30 HP)  
  
Gutsmanwhy am I losing I had more HP's and more power how does he do it oh well.  
  
MegamanLan I need some chips.  
  
Chips: Shotgun N X3 Recov 10 A X2  
  
LanI am sending 2 shotguns lets finsh this battle quick.  
  
Megamanok this will be quick...woh!(gutsman and been using his linecracker sevreal times leaving only one line left for megaman to stand on)Megaman oh well I need him to be in front of me so I can shothim any way(witch gutsman did so megaman fired his shotgun hiting gutsman right in the chest deleting him.  
  
lanYA alright we won in your face dex!!!  
  
Dex Dang it I can't belive I lost to that loser Megaman!!  
  
Lan ya well you just did now can I have the 500 zennys you promised  
  
Dex ok fine!! (gives lan the money)  
  
Lan alright Megaman lets go home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats it for now if you like I'll write more. 


	2. Helping Glyd

I will no longer use chip codes and lan will be able to choose what chips he uses like any body else in this story.cus it is kinda unfair if every one else chould choose what chips to use when lan can't.and there is no limit on the arena now, it will be kinda like a Online RPG, and I will at the end of each Chapter tell you what Megaman's Stats are, Lan's Chip Folder, and Lans Pack.  
  
Lan come on megaman lets get home.  
  
Megamanok fine lets go and get online.  
  
Lan ok but maybe a snack first? (man I am starving)  
  
Megaman ok I guess...( does he always think about food?)  
  
Lan alright!!( with that he runs back to his house going inside seeing a man working on the control panel on the wall)  
  
Lan hi mom can I have a snack?and who is that?  
  
Momoh that is a man from the control panel safety co. and is making sure that we don't have any viruses that might cause are oven to explode like ever one elses.  
  
Man ya we need to make sure that no more accidants happen.  
  
MomI'll make your snack but go up in your room and play that way you won't get in the mans way.  
  
Lan ok...( I bet I could have checked for viruses in stead of that guy) ( lan then walks up to his room and go's over to his computer)  
  
Lan Jack-In Megaman EXE Transmit!!  
  
Megamanok lets go, I heard that there is a netdealer around here that sells power up's.  
  
Lan ok lets go...hey there is a met delete it with this.. Slot-In Canon!  
  
Megamanok( megaman then takes aim and fires at the met hitting it right in betwen the eyes deleting it in a puff of smoke..)  
  
Lanalright! hey there is some data there download it.  
  
Megamanok( he then walks over to the data and looks at it)  
  
Megaman it's 50 Zenny! I'll download it right away!( he then touches the dataand starts downloading)  
  
Megaman ok download done!  
  
Lan alright good job andbe ready for any thing else...hey wait isn't that glyd?  
  
Megamanhey ya lets see if he needs any thing....Hey Glyd you need any help? I've never seen you this far from yai's acsess point.  
  
GlydHi Megaman, yes I do need help yai lost a programof her's and I've got to do a arand for yai so could you come by yai's if you find it? oh and here you'll need this to accses her computer.  
  
* Megaman got @ Yai  
  
Lancool!  
  
Megamanok ya we'll tell you if we see the lost program  
  
Glydthanks alot.  
  
Megaman your welcome, lets go lan  
  
Lanok maybe we will find the program glyd is looking for while we find the netdealer.  
  
Megamanok...oh lan another virus...a canon...send me a minibomb!  
  
Lan ok... Slot-In Minibomb!  
  
Megamanthanks..eat lead virus! ( he then takes aim and tosses at the bomb at the canon hitting it on the barrel deleting it)  
  
Megamanyes! another data...looks like a canon chip data!  
  
Lan Allright!( he then grabs a genaric chip and inserts it into his pet andstarts the downloading prosess.)  
  
Megamandownload complete!switch the new canon chip with a shotgun k?  
  
Lanok..( he makes the change in his folder)done...hey there is yai's accses, from what I've heard is that the netdealer is nearby.  
  
Megamanyup I see him..oh wait there is a mystery data just lieing there I'll download it.  
  
Lanok  
  
Megamanok done! it's 500 Zenny! Cool!  
  
Lanright on!  
  
Megaman...hey I see a program over there by a data..maybe it's yai's!  
  
Lan ok go look then see the netdealer.  
  
Megamanok..( he then walks past the netdealer to the program but on his way a virus attacks)  
  
Lanoh thisis a big one  
  
Megamanya a met and 2 canons...send me a canon and a minibomb then another canon.  
  
Lan ok... Slot-in 1 Canon Slot-In 2 Minibomb Slot-In 3 Canon.  
  
Megamanthanks..( he then fires at the met but the met moved and it missed) dang..oh well it will die!( megaman then throws the minibomb at the met jumping over the shockwave it fired, hiting and deleting it)  
  
Megamannow to get the canons send me 2 swords(he then detaches the canon on his arm)  
  
Lanok Slot-In 1 sword Slot-In 2 Wide sword!  
  
Megamanok thanks..die canons!(megaman then runs at the closest one sword in hand, jumping over the bullet it fires landing infront of the canon slashing and deleting it)  
  
Megamanok now for the other one( megaman then runs at the second canon geting shot in the arm in the prosess...) OWW! That does it!( megaman then stabs the canon deleting it in a puff of smoke..)  
  
Lan good job download data!  
  
Megamanok downloading...150 Zenny Download done  
  
Lan ok now get the mystery data.  
  
Megamanok..download of 500 Zenny done!  
  
LanCool!! we are lucky today!  
  
Megamanya..hey you..little progam are you lost?  
  
Programyes..Glyd Help ME!!  
  
Megamandon't worry..I'll get Glyd for you..  
  
Programrealy? Thanks!  
  
Megamanno problum, come on lan  
  
Lanok..  
  
(megaman started runing back to yai's and acsesed in using @yai and appered in front of Glyd)  
  
Megamanhey Glyd we found the program, is at......ok( note I don't know what he said they never said)  
  
Glydok thanks hee take this as a reword(note the things megaman and lan get might be a little differant then in the game) (Megaman Got 1000 Zenny)  
  
Megamanthanks glyd! see ya.  
  
Glydbye megaman. ( megaman then walks back to the netdealer)  
  
Megaman hi what doyou have for sale?  
  
ND(netdealer)hi there I have...  
  
HP Memory 500 Zenny Power Up 2000 Zenny Canon 200 Zenny ShotGun 300 Zenny Minibomb 400 Zenny Barrier 750 Zenny  
  
so what do you want?  
  
Megaman( has 2700 Zenny) hmmm I would like a HP Memory, a Power Up, and a Canon.  
  
NDok that would be 2700 Zenny please  
  
Megaman ok ( he then hands the netdealer 2700 Zenny and takes the items he wanted)  
  
Megamanthanks bye  
  
NDbye, and come again.  
  
Megamanok I will....lan lets jack out and see if your snack is done.  
  
Lan ok..oh and megaman, I am puting your new power up in Charge, so now you can charge up your attacks,and I put the canon and Shotgun in the folder insted of the 2X panel 1's.oh an I installed your HP Memroy,  
  
Megamanok thanks!  
  
LanJackOut Megaman EXE!  
  
MomAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Lanoh no megaman lets go!  
  
Megaman's Stats HP 120 Attack 1 Rapid 1 Charge 2  
  
Folder: 5 Canons 5 Shotguns 5 Crossguns 4 Minibombs 1 X panel 3 4 Recov 10's 4 Swords 1 Wide Sword 1 X Panel 1  
  
Pack 2 X panel 1's 1 Canon 1 Shotgun 1 Recov 10  
  
I have been busy with my RPG lately, so I haven't got to write much.. and I will write the next chapter as soon as possable...my RPG is at: If you want to see it. 


End file.
